


Кофе по-американски

by maeuschen_ins



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeuschen_ins/pseuds/maeuschen_ins
Summary: Алек ненавидит свою работу.До тех пор, когда в Старбакс не начинает ходить невообразимо бесконечно привлекательный мужчина.Вот только можно наконец Алеку узнать его настоящее имя, пожалуйста?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [american secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483245) by [spookyscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscully/pseuds/spookyscully). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Алек Лайтвуд ненавидит кофе.

Ну хорошо, это не совсем правда.

В целом, кофе ему нравится. Нравятся эта дымящаяся чистая энергия в утренней чашке, её яркий вкус, нежное послевкусие и даже, как кажется Алеку, тёплый и манящий аромат.

А вот кофейни? Едва ли.

Старбакс? Ни за что.

***

— Понятия не имею, почему я здесь, — объявляет Алек, намывая кофеварку. Ему никак не удаётся извлечь оттуда кофейный жмых, а фартук препротивно давит на плечи. — В смысле, мне же даже не нравится Старбакс.

— Тихо, клиент услышит, — ворчит его коллега — ну и младший брат заодно — Джейс, не отвлекаясь от готовки фраппучино. Закончив, он накрывает стаканчик крышкой и немного встряхивает. — Вообще-то, ты говоришь это каждый день. Ты и сам знаешь, почему.

Алек поджимает губы.

— Мне нужны деньги. Хотя их можно найти где угодно.

И это правда. Одно из преимуществ проживания в большом городе — это избыток случайных предложений. Алек может уволиться прямо сейчас и найти новое место уже к полудню.

— И кстати, — он отрывает взгляд от кофеварки и устремляет его на Джейса, — я, кажется, уже говорил тебе перестать трясти готовый кофе.

— Ну да, — Джейс пожимает плечами и снова встряхивает стаканчик, — просто убедился, что крышка сидит плотно. — Он передаёт кофе клиенту и, забрав оплату, направляется обратно к Алеку. — Деньги найти можно, а где бы ты нашёл меня? — дразнится он шёпотом, и Алек закатывает глаза. Джейс невозмутимо продолжает: — Мне здесь нравится. Кофе. Честная оплата. Приятные люди. Я бы не ушёл.

— Под приятными людьми ты, конечно же, подразумеваешь ту рыженькую, которая приходит каждое утро, — уточняет Алек, и Джейс жарко краснеет.

— Я не…

— Да брось, — припечатывает Алек, небрежно опуская кофеварку на столешницу, — я же стреляю из лука — я не слепой.

— Плевать, — отрезает Джейс в своей обычной манере. — Я займусь кофеваркой, а то ты пару пятен пропустил. Или не пару, — ухмыляется он. — Следующие посетители — твои, бро.

— Ладно, — Алек обводит взглядом формирующуюся очередь. Украдкой он смотрит на настенные часы и вздыхает. — Естественно, ты помогаешь с уборкой только в час пик.

— Ну а для чего ещё нужны братья? — скалит зубы Джейс, и Алек изо всех сил старается не закатить глаза снова. Вместо этого он подходит к стойке.

— Добро пожаловать в Старбакс, чем могу помочь? — обычная его реплика получается немного более ядовитой.

— Привет, — улыбается ему девушка в чёрном платье. Одной рукой она, как в задумчивости, касается подбородка, другой крепко держит за руку стоящего рядом парня. — Можно мне большой ява фраппучино? — просит она, и Алек дежурно кивает.

— Здорово, — подаёт голос парень, — а мне обезжиренный карамельный латте.

Алек снова кивает, вбивая заказ в компьютер.

— Итого девять долларов и десять центов, — объявляет он. Девушка вытаскивает десятидолларовую купюру, но Алек качает головой.

— Платить там, — он указывает на кассу. Девушка снова улыбается, и Алек послушно растягивает губы в ответ, доставая стаканы. — Имена?

— Я Лея, — голос девушки такой спокойный, что Алек ей почти верит, пока рядом не заговаривает её парень:

— А я Хан.

Он вроде цитирует, но лицо выдаёт его с головой. Он щурит глаза и накрывает рот ладонью — как будто вот-вот рассмеётся.

— Ясно, — Алек записывает имена на стаканах. — Вас, хм, позовут, когда кофе будет готов.

Парочка удаляется, и Алек выдыхает. Не то чтобы люди редко сообщали ему левые имена — его это даже не злит. Такое бывает каждый день. Вот только, как бы странно это ни звучало, Алек чувствует себя идиотом, потому что верит каждому записанному имени. Он и так далеко не самый умный, что бы там Джейс ни говорил, — хотя другим, конечно, это знать необязательно.

— Не понимаю, зачем говорить чужие имена, — жалуется Алек брату на обеденном перерыве. — То есть, в чём радость сказать, что тебя зовут Лея, а не, например, Джейн?

Джейс задумчиво дожёвывает бутерброд и стирает со рта горчицу.

— Наверное, их забавляет сама идея сказать маленькую неправду. Смекаешь?

Алек пожимает плечами. Не смекает. Ему никогда особо не хотелось ни лгать, ни нарушать правила. Он привык делать что сказано, не задавая вопросов.

— Наверное, — врёт он. Но Джейс, как всегда, видит его насквозь.

— Тебе никогда не хотелось побыть кем-нибудь другим, хотя бы ненадолго? — вопрос застигает Алека врасплох. Но Джейс, кажется, задаёт этот вопрос и самому себе.

Джейс.

Симпатичный, умный, совершенный Джейс.

Да с чего бы ему хотеть побыть кем-нибудь другим?

***

— Добро пожаловать в Старбакс, чем могу помочь?

— Привет, — только и говорит посетитель, но его голос вдруг приковывает всё внимание Алека, и тот отрывает глаза от монитора.

— Привет, — отвечает Алек, а потом мысленно даёт себе затрещину. Он, должно быть, выглядит, как придурок.

— Привет, — повторяет посетитель — мужчина немногим ниже Алека. Он выглядит будто с обложки одного из модных журналов, которыми зачитывается Иззи. Его волосы, такие же чёрные, как у Алека, на концах выкрашены в розовый и щедро вымазаны гелем. На нём яркая футболка в цвет, на ногах — узкие чёрные джинсы. Его рука покоится на стойке — Алек видит на ногтях пурпурный лак.

Вкратце, этот человек безнадёжно, катастрофически привлекателен.

— Прекрати, — женщина позади него слегка толкает его в плечо, словно они собираются стоять весь день. Учитывая, что Алек перед собой видит, он так точно собирается. — Мы торопимся.

Мужчина бросает на неё полный обещания взгляд, и Алек ловит себя на мысли, что ему не хотелось бы, чтобы эти двое встречались.

— Можно мне чайный сливочный фраппучино? — и прежде, чем Алек открывает рот, он добавляет: — большой.

Алек может поклясться, что ему только что подмигнули.

— Х-хорошо, — он набирает заказ дрожащими пальцами. — А вам? — обращается он к женщине и удивляется, что способен издавать связные звуки.

— Просто много чёрного кофе, спасибо, — говорит она, перебрасывая свои светлые локоны на другую сторону, и спешит объясниться: — Долгая смена в больнице. Немногие люди приходят в Старбакс за простым чёрным кофе.

— И ваши, хм, имена? — вспоминает Алек, выбирая стаканы нужного размера. Он почти достаёт маркер, когда вдруг роняет большой стакан на пол. Проклиная собственные трясущиеся руки и заикание, он ныряет под стойку.

— Всё нормально, я помогу, — раздаётся вдруг голос сверху.

И вот Джейс уже спрашивает у клиентов имена, и у него ничего не выпадает — ни посуда из рук, ни слоги из слов. Алек о таком самоконтроле может только мечтать, особенно в те моменты, когда рядом стоят всякие симпатичные парни.

— Ты в курсе, да, что уже можешь вылезать? — зовёт его Джейс, пока готовит очередную порцию кофе, и только теперь Алек осознаёт, что до сих пор сидит под столом, выставляя себя ещё большим идиотом, чем прежде.

— Ага, — он оттряхивается от пыли. — Извини. В смысле, за то, что тебе пришлось взять их на себя.

— Нет проблем, — улыбается Джейс, потому что для него на самом деле здесь проблем нет. Он всегда был героем, ведшим Алека по неизведанным тропкам. И всегда освещал ему путь.

Алека это устраивает. Он с детства к этому привык. Но кое-что никак не оставляет его в покое.

— Узнал их имена?

Джейс оглядывается через плечо, отвлекаясь от выкладывания взбитых сливок на фраппучино.

— Не понял?

— Имена тех посетителей. Темноволосый мужчина и светленькая женщина. — Алек набирает полную грудь воздуха. — Помнишь, какие у них имена?

— А, да, — отвечает Джейс, и Алек рад, что ему не придётся повторять вопрос снова. — Сказали, что их зовут Ванда и Пьетро. Как тех людей Икс, — Джейс смеётся — ему всегда нравились комиксы, но Алек молчит. Странное чувство сползает вниз по пищеводу — впервые за всё время работы здесь.

Разочарование.

Конечно, между _ними_ нет никакой особой связи, чтобы ложь вызывала такие эмоции. Может, раздражение. Чуточку злости. Но разочарование?

Это что-то новое.

***

Назавтра Алек как раз натирает столешницу, когда раздаётся знакомый голос, и он замирает в нелепой позе.

— … сливочный фраппучино? — голос обращается к Джейсу.

— Имя? — уточняет Джейс, и Алек прямо чувствует, как разгорается собственный взгляд.

Имя.

В единственном числе.

Алек вытягивает шею. Мужчина однозначно один. В груди вспыхивает надежда. Может быть, его и ту женщину ничего не связывает. Может, они просто друзья. Может…

Разочарование возвращается, когда тот называется Ганнибалом Лектером, гордо ухмыляясь и сверкая карими глазами.

— Точно, — веселится ничуть не разочарованный Джейс. — А не вы, кстати, вчера назвались Пьетро?

— Вы, наверное, ослышались, — отвечает мужчина без запинки. Он почти что фонтанирует уверенностью в себе. Алеку вдруг хочется встать поближе к этому фонтану.

— Наверное, — смешливо соглашается Джейс. — Платить не здесь. Подождите немного, вас скоро позовут, мистер Лектер.

— Подожду.

Мужчина отходит, и словно весь блеск и радость уходят вместе с ним. А потом Алек ловит на себе настолько пылкий взгляд, что вынужден невольно отступить.

Это _он_. И он улыбается.

Возможно, Алек всё-таки не так уж и разочарован.

***

— Он тебе нравится, — Джейс встречает его этими словами, когда Алек возвращается с перерыва.

— Что?

— Клиент с киношными именами, — проясняет Джейс, пока Алек повязывает пояс фартука. — Ты на него запал.

— Неправда, — Алек ощущает странную потребность защищаться.

— Запал, — настаивает Джейс. — Я видел, как он на тебя смотрит. Самое главное, я видел, как _ты_ смотришь на него. Да ты никогда ни на кого так не смотрел, как на того парня вчера.

Чёрт побери.

— Я даже не знаю, как его зовут, — признаётся Алек. — И потом, рядом с ним я веду себя как идиот.

Вселенная его воистину ненавидит: его мечта входит в кофейню, едва Алек закрывает рот.

— Я тебя научу, — обещает Джейс. — Смотри внимательно.

А потом обращается к подошедшему мужчине:

— Чайный сливочный фраппучино, правильно? Большую порцию.

— Всё верно, — хвалит тот, но что-то в его взгляде на Джейса ошеломляет Алека.

На него, Алека, он смотрит по-другому.

— Дай угадаю, — наседает Джейс. — Тебя зовут Энакин? — он не даёт вставить и слова. — Или Спок?

— На самом деле, — совершенные ногти нетерпеливо стучат по столешнице, — меня зовут Драко Малфой.

— Да без разницы, кофе за счёт заведения, — белоснежные зубы Джейса сияют в ярком свете. Однако особого восторга мужчина не проявляет.

— Не стоит, я могу заплатить за себя. Не нужно одолжений.

— Нет уж, — Джейс вписывает имя Драко на самом большом стакане, — мне так хочется.

***

— Какой стыд, — стонет Алек, падая на диван. Они с Джейсом только что вернулись со смены, и, хотя за день мимо Алека прошло много человек, он вспоминает только одного. — Ему это не понравилось.

— Кому что не понравилось? — спрашивает внезапно появившаяся Иззи. — Алек, — требует она, — что ты натворил?

— Я? — искренне возмущается Алек. — Это Джейс…

— Наш братец вбил в себе голову, что я выставил нас обоих дураками перед объектом его влюблённости, — влезает Джейс и тут же уменьшается в размере под яростным взором Иззи.

— Алек влюбился, и мне никто об этом не сказал? — верещит она, устрашающе нависая над ними. Она в кои-то веки выше них, потому что они жмутся друг к другу, как напуганные щенята перед своим хозяином (ну или перед грозной сестрой в их случае).

— Я думала, мы семья, — Иззи направляет свой гнев на Джейса. — Ты должен говорить мне, когда случаются всякие влюблённости!

— Да я сам только что узнал, — слабо сопротивляется Джейс, — в прямом смысле сегодня утром.

Иззи кивает и поворачивается к Алеку. Тот смущённо ёрзает, чувствуя себя всё более странно.

— Кто это?

— Что?

— На кого ты запал? — усмехается Иззи. — Как его зовут?

Вопрос достаточно невинен, и всё же желудок Алека совершает кульбит.

_Как его зовут?_

Он ведь даже не знает. Можно ли вообще запасть на кого-то, думает про себя Алек, о ком ты ничего не знаешь? Господи, он даже не может назвать его имя! Может, Алек ни на кого и не запал, а Джейс раздувает из мухи слона. Может, Иззи пора бы прекратить глядеть на него так, будто он знает ответы на все в мире вопросы.

— Я не знаю, — просто отвечает Алек и молча уходит.

Джейс, должно быть, отвлекает Иззи, потому что в этот вечер его больше никто не трогает.

***

— Что будете заказывать? — говорит Алек, не поднимая головы. Даже он сам не может не признать, как снуло звучит его голос. Не то чтобы он был счастлив вставать в полседьмого ради утренней смены в Старбаксе, но тем не менее. Даже Джейс, тот ещё любитель поотлынивать от работы, отчитал бы его за настолько неподобающее поведение, будь он здесь. Но к счастью, у него сегодня выходной.

— Кто-то устал, — говорит посетитель, и Алек немедленно переводит на него взгляд.

_Он знает этот голос._

Так и есть. Этот чудесный таинственный мужчина, в которого Алек, быть может, самую чуточку влюблён, стоит прямо перед ним. И, кажется, сонливость Алека его не задевает — Алек не простил бы себе обратного.

— Ночь была, м, долгая, — отвечает Алек, и мужчина вздёргивает бровь.

— Вот как?

— Да, я… — Алек затыкается, сообразив, что можно подумать о его ночи. — Нет, — он трясёт головой, — не-не-не, ничего такого, знаешь, просто не мог уснуть. — Он снова молчит, взвешивая собственные слова. — Не то чтобы что-нибудь мешало мне уснуть!

Алеку хочется убежать и потеряться. Он ожидает недоумения и звука захлопывающейся двери, а вместо этого слышит мягкий смешок.

— Ты интересный человек, Александр.

— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? — поражается Алек. Он вдруг видит перед собой какое-то иноземное существо, единственной целью которого является сводить с ума честных барменов планеты Земля.

— Оно на бейджике, — уточняет существо, и Алек вздыхает.

Он _идиот_.

— Действительно, — он уже ненавидит себя за такой глупый вопрос. — Просто, ну знаешь, все зовут меня Алеком.

Секунду мужчина раздумывает, а потом пожимает плечами.

— Я предпочитаю Александр.

То, как эти губы произносят его имя, заставляет Алека проглотить свои обычные возмущения.

— Полагаю, тебе как обычно? — меняет тему Алек, и мужчина кивает.

— И прибавь сюда, пожалуйста, чёрный кофе. Моя подруга работает в ночную смену.

— Конечно, — Алек вбивает заказ. — Стой, — он вдруг останавливается. — Та девушка, с которой ты приходил несколько дней назад? Она просто подруга?

— Э, ну да.

Сердце Алека взмывает ввысь.

Он умудряется прокашлять что-то похожее на «понятно» и заставляет себя стоять смирно (хотя вообще-то ему хочется скакать от счастья).

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — раздаётся _понимающий_ вопрос.

— Просто так, — врёт Алек и получает в ответ ухмылку.

Многозначительная тишина обрывается, только когда Алек замечает собравшуюся в помещении очередь.

— Как тебя зовут? — торопится узнать Алек, доставая маркер.

— Фокс Малдер.

Алек вздыхает, но на этот раз в его вздохе нет и намёка на яд.

***

На следующий день мужчина входит в кофейню необычайно рано. Алек поворачивается к висящим на стене часам и удивлённо отмечает: пять тридцать утра.

— В это время? — уточняет Алек.

— Могу сказать то же самое, — слышит он в ответ и пожимает плечами.

— Моя подруга Лидия попросила поменяться сменами, такое бывает.

— Забавно, — отмечает мужчина. — Со мной случилось точно то же самое сегодня утром.

У Алека складывается впечатление, что мужчина с ним не до конца искренен, но с чего бы вдруг, Алек не имеет понятия.

— Утренние смены отстой.

— Верно сказано.

Зал заполняет тишина, почти как в прошлый раз. Вот только сейчас кроме них здесь никого нет. Вообще.

Алек неловко откашливается. Он почему-то очень нервничает, но при этом совершенно не хочет, чтобы этот мужчина ушёл.

— Сделаешь заказ?

— Нет пока, — отмахивается мужчина, как будто у него впереди целый свободный день. — Давай просто поболтаем. Пока кто-нибудь не придёт.

Пространство вдруг схлопывается вокруг Алека, и он не может дышать.

— У тебя же вроде эта, утренняя смена, — сдавленные звуки, которые Алек буквально цедит из себя, выдают все его скрытые эмоции.

Мужчина смотрит на него непонимающе.

— Что?

— На работе, — продолжает Алек. — Ты согласился кого-то подменить.

Ему вовсе не хочется, чтобы тот уходил, — и неважно, насколько сильно он задыхается в его присутствии. Чтобы тот опоздал, ему хочется ещё меньше.

— Ах да, — яростно кивает он головой, — точно! Утренняя смена. Ну, она ещё нескоро начнётся, — он пренебрежительно ведёт рукой. — Время есть.

Улыбка, следующая за этими словами, может превратить Алека в лужицу эмоций. К счастью, он ещё способен стоять прямо и даже указать мужчине на стул. Тот тащит его прямо к стойке и, усевшись, нарочито лениво оглядывает кофейню, прежде чем заговорить:

— Что так привлекает тебя в должности баристы?

Вопрос очень неожиданный.

— Не понял?

— С такой внешностью тебе бы работать моделью. Или стриптизёром, — Алек вспыхивает, но мужчина продолжает как ни в чём не бывало: — Так что могу предположить, что здесь кроется нечто особенное.

— Не совсем, — Алек закусывает губу. Если честно, он и сам не знает, почему так цепляется за эту работу — она не особо-то вдохновляет. Пока сюда не приходят желающие поболтать красавчики, потому что тогда рутина превращается в блаженство.

— Да ладно тебе, — мужчина приникает ближе, будто надеется услышать большой-большой секрет. — Что это? Оплата? Скидки? Симпатичные… девчонки? — последнее больше похоже на скрытый вопрос, чем просто утверждение.

— Вообще-то я гей, — бряцает Алек, и мужчина в прямом смысле начинает светиться.

— Отлично, — заявляет он, сохраняя показное спокойствие. — А я би. Сексуален. То есть бисексуален.

— Отлично, — передразнивает его Алек.

Оба не могут сдержать широких улыбок.

***

— Бро, ты что делаешь?

Голос Джейса так внезапен, что Алек вздрагивает. Придя в себя, он небрежно бросает:

— Принимаю посетителя.

Посетитель — разумеется, тот самый мужчина — машет в ответ, сверкая сочно-синим лаком на ногтях.

— Ты «принимаешь посетителя» уже пятнадцать минут, — обвиняет Джейс, и только тогда Алек замечает выстроившуюся в помещении очередь. Он краснеет. Похоже, они оба совершенно потеряли счёт времени.

— Извини, — оправдывается он, хватая стакан. — Имя?

— Кларк Кент, — не сомневаясь, произносит мужчина, и Алек с готовностью закатывает глаза.

Стоп.

С каких пор чужие имена начали его забавлять?

Алеку не удаётся вспомнить ни точной минуты, ни даже дня. И тогда он понимает — он попал.

***

— Он и в самом деле тебе нравится, — провозглашает Джейс, как только Алек входит в пустую кофейню в следующие выходные. Впечатление, будто его в чём-то обвиняют, задевает Алека.

— Да, и что? — отбривает он автоматически, но когда Джейс начинает самодовольно ухмыляться, то осознаёт, что именно сказал. — Твою мать.

— Эй, — подлизывается Джейс, — я же просто шучу. Слышишь? И если ты его хочешь, то действуй. Он и правда красавчик.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — подкалывает Алек.

Джейс хитро подмигивает, отчего Алек по-доброму качает головой.

— Всему своё время, друг. Всему своё время.

— Хорошо, — смеётся Алек. — Но если серьёзно, ты можешь сказать мне что угодно. Ты ведь знаешь?

Джейс, сияя, обнимает Алека за плечи.

— Да, знаю.

Они так и стоят, впитывая лучи братской любви, пока в кофейню не влетает как всегда потрясающе выглядящая Лидия.

— Привет, — тепло здоровается она, — я пришла за кофтой, которую забыла в прошлый раз.

— Ага, — говорит Джейс, отпуская Алека. — Кажется, я видел её в комнате отдыха.

— Спасибо!

Забрав кофту, Лидия направляется прямиком к Алеку.

— Ты очень понравился моему другу.

— Я не… что?

— Моему другу, — она приподнимает бровь. — С чёрными волосами, яркими шмотками и разноцветными ногтями.

О.

_Этому_ другу.

Алек задумывается, можно ли умереть от счастья.

— Он, хм, он так сказал?

— Да, — Лидия кивает. — А ещё он требует у меня твоё детальное расписание, но… Не выдавай меня, мне, наверное, не стоило этого говорить, — она растерянно поворачивается к дверям. — Ну ладно, всем пока.

— Пока, — отзывается Алек. И только когда Лидия уже выходит, его осеняет: — Как зовут твоего друга?

Но становится слишком поздно — Лидия уже идёт по улице. Он готов сорваться за ней, но в кофейню входит посетитель. Алек разочарованно стонет.

Он обязательно задаст ей этот вопрос потом.

***

В следующий раз он притаскивает за собой какого-то мрачно выглядящего парня и расплывается в улыбке при виде Алека.

— Привет, — Алек не может не улыбаться тоже. — Тебе как обычно?

— Конечно, — подтверждает тот и обращается к спутнику: — А тебе что, милый?

Спутник хмурится, но Алек этого уже не замечает. Он прокручивает в голове то, что только что услышал.

_Милый_.

Он зовёт этого парня «милый».

Значит, они встречаются?

— Ему то же, что и мне, — отвлекает Алека от его мыслей мужчина.

— Ясно, — хрипит Алек и глубоко вздыхает. Ему нужно успокоиться. Милый — нежное обращение, но ведь друзья могут относиться друг к другу нежно, так? Конечно же, они просто друзья. А если и нет, Алек сам с ним вовсе не встречается. То есть он думал, что между ними что-то есть, но вдруг он просто неправильно понял?

— Хорошо, — выдавливает Алек, собрав себя в кучу. — Имена?

— Я Белла, — заявляет мужчина и, не давая второму открыть рот, продолжает: — а это Эдвард, — и обнимает его, не обращая внимания на сердитый взгляд.

— Я вовсе не…

— Тише, — обрывает он, коснувшись его губ пальцем. — Ты всегда был похож на вампира.

— Dios mio, — шепчет спутник, а Алек замирает на месте.

Вампиры Эдвард и Белла. Та знаменитая, хоть и немного странная парочка из Сумерек. И если он выбрал для них имена вампирской парочки…

… то они встречаются.

Почему-то это мучительнее, чем должно бы быть. Ноги становятся как будто ватными, и, чтобы не упасть, Алек опирается на стойку. Он надписывает имена на двух стаканах, а сердце обливается кровью.

— Ваш кофе будет скоро готов, — его голос вздрагивает. Было бы не так страшно, если бы ему не отвечали взаимностью всё это время, но в том-то и дело — ему отвечали, и как бороться с болью и унижением, Алек ещё не знает.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает мужчина, явно чувствуя перемены в его настроении.

— Отлично, — невозмутимо отворачивается от него и его спутника — _любовника_ — Алек.

— Х-хорошо.

И они уходят.

А Алек остаётся, изо всех сил пытаясь собрать себя по кускам.

***

Алек сидит в комнате отдыха, глубоко погрузившись в произошедшее. Он не может перестать о нём думать, хотя часть его и понимает, что у него нет причин воспринимать это так близко к сердцу, ведь по сути они были друг для друга никем.

И тем не менее, остальная часть Алека пронзительно кричит внутри. Ему морочили голову, играли с ним, а Алек на это купился — и ему больно. Вот и всё.

— Эй, приятель, — бросает Джейс, входя в комнату, и падает в кресло рядом. — Что случилось?

— А? Нет, ничего.

Джейс скептически разглядывает брата.

— Перестань. Я же могу сказать тебе что угодно, верно?

Алек кивает.

— Так и ты. Ты тоже можешь сказать мне что угодно.

Алек сомневается всего мгновение.

— У него есть парень.

— М?

— Тот мужчина, — расстроенно уточняет Алек, — который мне… нравится. У него кое-кто есть.

Растерянность на лице Джейса сменяется шоком.

— Что? Быть того не может! Он же с тобой заигрывал! — кричит Джейс, игнорируя красноречивый взгляд Алека.

— Точно.

— Поверить не могу, что он играл с тобой, — выплёвывает Джейс. — И не только с тобой. Ему стоит быть осторожным, потому что в следующий раз я набью ему морду.

***

Набить ему морду Джейсу так и не удаётся, потому что, когда _он_ приходит в кофейню, у Джейса как раз выходной.

И Алек этому не рад. В данный момент ему не помешала бы поддержка.

— Бонжур, — усмехается мужчина, подойдя к стойке. Алек может только смотреть. — Ну и толпа.

— Добро пожаловать в Старбакс, чем могу помочь? — без запинки чеканит Алек, как будто перед ним обычный клиент. Мужчина озадаченно сдвигает брови.

— Александр, ты в порядке?

— Всё чудесно, — голос Алека лишён эмоций.

— Ну хорошо, ладно, я бы не отказался от кофе, но, — с этими словами он вытаскивает из кармана сложенный листок и пододвигает к Алеку, — на самом деле я хотел отдать тебе это.

Алек разворачивает листок и леденеет.

— Это что, твой номер телефона?

— Точно так, — ухмыляется он. — Звони или пиши _в любое время_.

— Во что ты играешь? — предъявляет Алек, бросая бумагу на пол. Получается чересчур драматично, но былое спокойствие словно испарилось.

— О чём ты…

— Ты знаешь, о чём я! Как можно так поступать? — выплёвывает Алек. — Зачем? Тебе нравится манипулировать людьми? Так, что ли?

— Я не совсем…

— Прекрати. Просто… — Алек запускает дрожащую ладонь себе в волосы, — просто уходи. Прошу.

— О… ладно, — бормочет мужчина, — я не… Я больше тебя не побеспокою. Прости… если что.

И уходит.

Алек шумно выдыхает и наклоняется за упавшим листком. Разумеется, он вовсе ему не нужен, просто сейчас его очередь делать уборку. И всё.

***

— Захвати мою шляпу, — просит Джейс Алека несколько дней спустя. До закрытия остаётся ещё полчаса, но люди в такое время обычно уже не заходят, поэтому они собираются заранее.

— Конечно, — Алек снова заходит в комнату отдыха, а когда возвращается, то видит, как Джейс с воплем «Клэри» бросается к рыжеволосой девушке.

— Привет, — та светится при виде Джейса. Алек молча кладёт шляпу на стойку. — Мы тут подумали, что зайдём проведать нашего любимого баристу, правда? — она оборачивается, и тогда Алек замечает двух стоящих позади парней. С такого расстояния он не может разглядеть их лиц, но предполагает, что один из них — лучший друг Клэри Саймон.

— Саймон, — чинно здоровается Джейс, подтверждая догадки Алека. — Рафаэль.

— Hola, — невозмутимо отвечает Рафаэль, и Алек закусывает губу. Он готов поклясться, что слышал этот голос раньше.

Но его отвлекает Джейс:

— Скажи всем привет.

Алек послушно шаркает вперёд.

— Привет, — говорит он и привлекает к себе внимание.

— Эй, это ведь ты сделал мне отвратительно горький кофе на прошлой неделе, — замечает Рафаэль, выходя из тени.

Алек останавливается.

Рафаэль — _его_ парень. Того, кто играл с Алеком и, в общем-то, играл с Рафаэлем.

Ну конечно.

Алек откашливается, пытаясь ничем себя не выдать.

— Да, эм, я ужасно готовлю кофе.

— И при этом работаешь в кофейне. Очень умно, — резюмирует Рафаэль.

— Раф, — обращается к нему Саймон.

— Что?

— Это было… — он умолкает на секунду, — не очень мило.

Рафаэль закатывает глаза и поворачивается к Саймону.

— Не притворяйся, что не выливаешь свой латте каждый раз, когда его готовит он.

Саймон краснеет.

— Он не так уж и плох…

— Да брось.

— Ты сам не можешь приготовить кофе в кофевар…

— Ребята, — обрывает их Клэри, и они оба затыкаются.

Над ними повисает неловкая тишина, и тогда Алек превозмогает себя и заглядывает Рафаэлю в глаза.

— Кстати, Рафаэль, как дела у твоего парня?

Ему не удаётся до конца скрыть злость, но на совершенство он никогда не претендовал.

— Порядок, — вставляет Саймон, и Алек тяжко вздыхает. Иногда ему хочется, чтобы Саймон куда-нибудь делся.

— Я рад за тебя, но я вроде как спрашивал Рафаэля о его парне, — Алек изо всех сил старается не повышать голос. Эта компания действует ему на нервы.

— Ну то есть… обо мне, — кивает Саймон, и Алек задумывается, не упускает ли он нечто крайне очевидное.

— О тебе?

— Я парень Рафаэля, — говорит Саймон таким тоном, будто Алек об этом и так знает.

— _Что_?

— Мы вместе уже почти год, чувак.

Саймон поразительно спокоен. А вот мир Алека начинает рушиться прямо у него под ногами.

— Мне пора, — бормочет Алек и выскальзывает из кофейни. Его смена ещё даже не закончилась, но сейчас это заботит его меньше всего. Возможные проблемы на работе не идут ни в какое сравнение со всепоглощающим чувством ужаса, охватившим его.

Ему нужен воздух.

И, возможно, бутылка вина.

***

Добравшись до дома, Алек прячется в собственной комнате. Иззи и Джейса нет дома, и его никто не беспокоит — до тех пор, пока последний не влетает внутрь.

— Какого чёрта, Алек? — орёт Джейс, шарахнув дверью о косяк. — Ты почему сбежал?

Алек вздрагивает от его вопля, и Джейс, заметив это, успокаивается.

— Извини, я не хотел кричать, — он садится рядом. — Но если серьёзно, в чём дело?

Алек на это только зарывается поглубже в подушку.

— Ни в чём, — бормочет он; меньше всего ему хочется обсуждать, какой он придурок.

— Как-то не похоже, — слышит Алек почти ласковый голос Джейса, и он ему не нравится.

— Всё нормально. Можешь идти.

— Нет, — чеканит Джейс, и Алек отрывает лицо от подушки, — ты мой брат, и ты расстроен, поэтому я хочу помочь. — Он тянет Алека за руку, пока тот не садится. — Поговори со мной.

Алек тяжко вздыхает, но в глубине души его очень греет тот факт, что кому-то не всё равно.

— Я сильно облажался, — признаётся он и от эмоций кидает подушку в стену. На этот раз вздрагивает Джейс.

— Эй, полегче. Что ты натворил?

Алек только стонет.

— Да брось, — настаивает Джейс. — Не может быть всё так плохо, как ты себе вообразил.

— Может.

— Прекрати истерить и расскажи, что случилось.

Алек сдаётся и пересказывает все недавние события, связанные с Рафаэлем.

— Погоди, — смеётся Джейс, — так ты думал, что он встречается с Рафаэлем? Я думал, ты знаешь, что у Саймона есть парень.

— Откуда мне было знать, что этот парень — Рафаэль? — Алек возмущённо всплёскивает руками.

— Да все об этом знают.

— А я не знал.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Джейс примирительно дотрагивается до плеча Алека. — Значит, парня у него нет. Это же здорово! Просто объясни ему ситуацию в следующий раз, когда он придёт за кофе, уверен, он поймёт, — и Джейс улыбается улыбкой победителя.

— Ага, а ту часть, где он обещает меня больше не беспокоить, ты прослушал? Что если он больше не придёт в Старбакс? — в нём начинает подниматься паника. — Что если… что если я больше его не увижу? — спрашивает Алек совсем тихо.

Джейс вскакивает с кровати и принимается нарезать круги по комнате.

— Даже не думай об этом! Он говорил, как его зовут? Можно поискать в сети, собрать информацию, выследить его.

Алек на секунду приподнимает уголок губ. Иногда он скучает по их с Джейсом игре в детективов, в которую они играли в детстве, пересмотрев «Инспектора Гаджета». Он качает головой.

— Нет. Я полный неудачник, потому что я запал на того, чьего имени я даже не знаю.

— Неправда, взгляни на меня — я уже полгода сохну по Клэри.

— Но ты хотя бы знаешь, как её зовут! — взрывается Алек. — И вы вместе гуляли. И она подарила тебе шляпу на день рождения. А мне только дали дурацкий номер телефона.

Джейс замирает.

— Что?

— Я сказал, вы вместе…

— Нет-нет, — обрывает его Джейс. — Это я слышал, но… твою-то мать, Алек, тебе дали _номер_ , а ты ничего не сказал? Мы же можем позвонить ему прямо сейчас! Где он?

Джейс в таком восторге, что Алек даже не осмеливается сказать, что он едва этот номер не выбросил. К счастью, Алек неудачник сентиментальный, а посему бумажка с номером лежит на тумбочке рядом с кроватью. Он протягивает её Джейсу.

— Вот. Этот номер.

— Чего ты ждёшь? Позвони ему! — лыбится Джейс. Алек молчит. — Ладно, если ты психуешь, давай я напишу Клэри, она напишет Саймону, чтобы он написал Рафаэлю, чтобы тот написал Саймону имя…

— Ладно, — перебивает Алек и закусывает губу. — Наверное… наверное, тут я сам справлюсь.

— Конечно. Позови, если понадобится помощь.

Алек провожает Джейса кивком. В нём всё ещё теплится это чувство — как ему повезло, что у него есть кто-то настолько близкий, кто всегда его поддерживает и любит. Сколько людей могут этим похвастать?

Наконец решившись, Алек отгораживается от посторонних эмоций и хватает смартфон дрожащей рукой. Вот и всё.

Номер набран.

— Привет, — раздаётся через два гудка. — Это голосовая почта Магнуса Бейна.

У Алека перехватывает дыхание.

Магнус Бейн.

Его настоящее имя — не эти чужие безликие прозвища — Магнус Бейн.

Алеку кажется, что более красивого имени не существует, что он нашёл самое совершенное имя во всей вселенной — Магнус Бейн.

Звуковой сигнал моментально возвращает Алека на землю и в пучину паники.

— Эй, Магнус, привет. Ух ты, — он смеётся, пытаясь успокоиться, — приятно наконец произнести твоё имя. Ах да, это Алек, ну то есть, Александр? Из Старбакса. И между нами что-то было, пока я всё не испортил? — и Алек сам знает ответ на свой вопрос: да, он всё испортил. И теперь ему нужно всё исправить — исправить то, что было _между ними_. — Слушай, прости, что… всё так вышло. Я нагрубил, потому что думал, чёрт, думал, что ты встречаешься с Рафаэлем. — Он делает нарочитую паузу. — Я и сам знаю, глупо было так думать. Но я, ну, подумал. И ещё подумал, что ты флиртуешь со мной, просто чтобы, знаешь, развлечься. — Алек глубоко вздыхает. — Я знаю, я был неправ. Я… Мне правда жаль, Магнус, мне не следовало делать поспешных выводов. И ты мне нравишься. Очень. И я ужасно извиняюсь, я знаю, но я просто очень хочу всё исправить и, знаешь… Может быть, начать сначала. Просто…

Механический голос возвещает о том, что время истекло и запись сообщения будет прервана. Оскорбившись, Алек нажимает «отправить» и расслабляется.

Он сделал всё, что мог. Теперь очередь Магнуса, и Алек примет любое его решение, хотя ему очень хочется, чтобы Магнус дал ему ещё один шанс.

Время покажет.

***

— Алек, — зовёт Джейс, отрывая его от телефона.

— Что?

— Типа — посетители? — Джейс обводит публику широким жестом. У Алека появляется смутное ощущение дежа вю, и он вспоминает, что находится на работе. Перед ним собралась длинная очередь. Алек беспомощно стонет.

— Ещё даже сутки не прошли, — напоминает Джейс.

— Я знаю, — бормочет Алек, подзывая следующего посетителя жестом. — Просто… а вдруг он не захочет меня больше видеть?

— Наберись терпения, — советует Джейс и приступает к исполнению принятого Алеком заказа.

— Кто бы говорил.

Джейс накрывает кофе крышечкой и передаёт дальше.

— Что это значит?

— Это значит, — Алек прерывается, чтобы отбить следующий заказ, — что ты полгода предавался ангсту по Клэри: позвонит она, не позвонит, как скоро ответит на сообщение, придёт ли она, или тебе самому стоит к ней пойти…

— Ангсту? — переспрашивает Джейс, пропустив мимо ушей всю остальную часть. — Есть такое слово?

— О, заткн… — но он умолкает сам, когда подходит очередь следующего посетителя.

Это Магнус. И он улыбается.

Алек не может сдержать облегчения. Он пришёл. Магнус Бейн, самый красивый из всех людей, пришёл к нему.

— Привет, — здоровается Алек, отчаянно краснея. Джейс скалится, как идиот, и Алек делает мысленную пометку отблагодарить его позже. — Чего желаешь?

Магнус делает глубокий вдох, будто приводя нервы в порядок, а потом хватает Алека за плечи и притягивает к себе через стойку.

— Этого, — отвечает он и впечатывается в него губами.

Он застигнут врасплох, но шок быстро проходит, когда Алек осознаёт: его целуют. Его целует Магнус Бейн.

Поцелуй выходит неглубоким и жадным — разделяющая их столешница мешает их телам соприкоснуться, и Алек чуть не прокусывает Магнусу губу — и всё-таки это лучший поцелуй в его жизни, и едва он заканчивается, как Алеку уже хочется перемахнуть через преграду, схватить Магнуса в охапку и никогда не отпускать. Вместо этого он стоит на месте, сияя, будто выиграл в лотерею — почему будто?

— Ничего себе.

— Ага, — улыбается Магнус. Фоном Алек слышит, как Джейс говорит что-то о Клэри и о том, как бы ему хотелось, чтобы с ним случилось что-то похожее, но меньше всего в данный момент Алеку думается о Джейсе и Клэри. В голове набатом стучит «Магнус, Магнус, Магнус», и это полное блаженство.

— Хочешь как-нибудь выпить со мной кофе? — предлагает Магнус, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и его нервозность разбивает эмоции Алека вдребезги.

— Не-а, — намекает Алек.

— Точно, — спохватывается Магнус. — Хватит с нас кофе. Может, ужин? Сегодня? Тут неподалеку есть чудесный ресторан индийской кухни.

Алек буквально светится.

— Да, с удовольствием.

Очередь начинает возмущаться ожиданием, но они совсем не обращают на это внимания. Наконец Алек замечает, как Джейс разрывается между заказами, возвращается в реальность.

— Я должен помочь брату, наверное, пока его не растерзали.

— Конечно. — Они смотрят друг на друга не отрываясь, и Магнус добавляет: — Это станет лучшей историей о знакомстве.

(Это _становится_ лучшей историей о знакомстве на их будущей свадьбе.)

Алек смеётся.

— Несомненно. Я напишу тебе, когда закончится смена. У меня ведь есть твой номер.

— Я на это рассчитываю, — и, подмигнув, Магнус покидает кофейню.

— Поцелуй был просто огонь, — вставляет Джейс, — но я тут щас умру.

— Верно сказано, — отмечает Алек, помогая готовить фраппучино. — Огонь.

***

Позже Алека отстраняют от работы, но какого чёрта, если оно того стоило. 


End file.
